


Тень

by Contesina



Category: 8th Century CE RPF, Charlemagne (1991), French History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Charlemagne (TV), Drama, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Mystery, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contesina/pseuds/Contesina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Короля Карла часто пытались убить. Но он всегда знал своих врагов - до этого случая</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тень

Король Карл возвращался из Рима.  
Папа Адриан умирал, сраженный старостью и болезнями. Советники, увешанные византийскими драгоценностями, вились вокруг его трона, нашептывали и убеждали не верить дикому франку, едва умеющему читать и не знающему латыни. Эти молодые патриции посмеивались над обязательствами, данными еще Пиппином, и жалели только о том, что клятва была принесена устно, и не существовало пергамента, который можно было бы разорвать и бросить под ноги. Дикий франк не отвечал на насмешки — у него была армия.  
Король Карл просил папу уехать с ним, отдохнуть, набраться сил — в Монте-Кассино или дальше, в его землях, но Адриан отказывался. Он хотел умереть, сидя на папском престоле, в вечном городе, теперь ставшем прибежищем недолговечных союзов. Он кашлял и однажды признался, что, невзирая на собственные недуги, может упокоиться раньше, чем призовет его Господь. Он был стар и знал людей.  
Один монашек Лео не боялся стоять у папы за плечом. Он был все так же смешон своей наивностью, и его коричневая ряса выделялась среди расшитых золотом одежд, словно желудь, попавший в корзину со спелыми яблоками. Он смешно надувал губы, затачивая перья, и молчал. Казалось, они с Эйнхардом вышли из одной семьи.  
Верный друг и летописец покачивался рядом в седле. Латынь — еще не залог хорошей верховой езды, подумал Карл и подставил ладонь, удержав Эйнхарда от падения. Тот вздрогнул, чихнул и проснулся.  
— А? Приехали? Аахен? — пробормотал он и потянулся к суме с письменными принадлежностями. Затем поежился от холода и разочарованно вздохнул.  
Карл рассмеялся.  
— Если только во сне ты не изобрел летательный аппарат, как у Александра Великого, то до Аахена еще много дней пути.  
Эйнхард покачал головой.  
— Но признаю, что если бы мы не сделали крюк, чтобы помолиться святой Агнессе, то были бы намного ближе.  
Эйнхард искоса взглянул на него, увидел, что Карл улыбается, и сам расплылся в улыбке.  
— Святая Агнесса того заслуживает, король Карл. А ты молился о ночлеге?  
— Я сделал лучше, — ответил тот. — Не стал беспокоить святую и велел расспросить жителей. Ролло!  
Невысокий светловолосый сакс подъехал к ним.  
— Здесь есть поблизости какое-нибудь селение?  
Ролло махнул изуродованной рукой.  
— Там, король. За милю монастырь святого Цезария, там принимают путников, даже вооруженных.  
— Монастырь большой?  
— Нет, король. Но слывет богатым, как-то здесь останавливался папа.  
— Тогда решено, — Карл оглянулся на свиту. — Если нас всех впустят, там и переночуем. А ты, Эйнхард, сможешь записать в свои пергаменты, что король франков стал таким неженкой, что больше не желает спать в лесу, среди итальянских дубов, а восхотел теплой монастырской постели и, чего доброго, еще и ужина.  
Эйнхард закивал и спросил, фыркнув:  
— И что же, мне даже вино упомянуть?

Карл не остался ночевать в узкой келье, пахнувшей теплым хлебом. Он давно не был в церкви один — не со свитой, не с верным другом Эйнхардом или наставником Алкуином, но сам. В Риме он вдоволь находился по храмам. Там было много мозаик, свечей и апостолов. Там со всех сторон на него смотрели святые и мученики, а за спиной стояли те, кто с радостью бросили бы его тело собакам. «Если будет нужно, — отстраненно думал он там, сбиваясь с молитвы рядом с монашком Лео, — я первым отдам их на растерзание псам». Мирское не покидало римских церквей — казалось, оно пряталось даже в маленькой папской исповедальне, обитой алым шелком с обсыпавшимися золотыми нитями. Он там так и не исповедался — некогда. Слишком много планов, людей, церемоний. Однажды на выходе из дворца его ударили ножом. Святые покровители заступились — Карл вывернул руку нападавшему, через день того казнили, а следы от покушения вели в Византию, к этой ведьме Ирине. Он не стал бы спать с ней за корону, разве что для ее же позора.  
Голые стены церкви расплывались в темноте, только свечи горели перед алтарем. Там стояло простое каменное распятие с Христом, безвольно повисшим на перекладине. Он словно нагибался к молящемуся, стараясь услышать его слова, и Карл молился шепотом, сначала — с трудом проговаривая неудобные латинские фразы, застревавшие во рту, как орехи, сваренные в слишком густом меду, затем — на родном языке, коротком и ясном, будто ручейная вода. Господь услышит, если восхощет, и даст знак, если нужно. А если нет — значит, Карл сам в силах совершить задуманное, значит, достаточно ему даровано власти, чтобы обойтись собственными силами.  
Свечи заморгали. Монахи ходили неслышно, и Карл не удивился.  
— Я прошу прощения, если прервал твою молитву.  
— Мы с богом уже давно разговариваем, святой отец — Карл поднялся с колен. Настоятель монастыря еле доставал ему до плеча, и даже деревянные четки были слишком тяжелы для его маленьких, почти детских, рук.  
— Бог никогда не устает слушать.  
— Если мы искренни?  
— Истинная правда. — Настоятель улыбнулся. — Я полагал, тебе захочется отдохнуть с дороги. Я наслышан о вашем путешествии.  
— Откуда?  
— Пройдем, — он указал на железный ларь, стоявший у стены. — Присядь.  
Карл послушно сел.  
— Откуда? — повторил он.  
Маленький настоятель щелкнул четками и устремил взгляд на распятие.  
— Когда-то в монастырской школе я сидел рядом с мальчиком, которого звали Адриан. Это было очень давно.  
— И этот мальчик…  
— Он не стал менять имя, и теперь у него в руках апостольские ключи. Но это неважно. Он останавливался здесь около года назад. Он говорил о тебе как о сыне, и в письмах тоже.  
Ноги настоятеля не доставали до пола и болтались, как у непослушного подростка.  
— Я благодарен святому отцу за его доброе мнение. Вы слышали о последних событиях в Риме?  
— Да, — монах кивнул. — Папа писал мне о покушении. Ты уверен, что это византийские ставленники?  
Карл вывел пальцем узор на колонне у стены.  
— Убийца признался под пытками.  
— Под пытками можно сказать многое, только бы избавиться от боли. Ты уверен?  
— Он признался раньше, чем мы успели перейти к серьезным пыткам, — брезгливо отозвался Карл. — Ему только показали несколько орудий, и он заговорил. Вы не одобряете?  
Настоятель перевел взгляд с распятия на него.  
— Будь ты святым, ты уже не был бы королем, а оказался на небесах.  
— Убитым.  
— Наверняка, — он вздохнул. — Между монастырской школой и возглавлением братии здесь мне довелось побывать и в Саксонии, и в Византии. Я не думаю, что ради власти ты интриговал бы против собственного сына, собираясь его убить.  
— Я не столь кровожаден, святой отец.  
— Но?.. – настоятель подхватил паузу сразу же.  
— Король выше простых смертных.  
— И больше ему запрещено.  
— И больше все же позволено.  
— Подвергать душу угрозе геенны огненной.  
— Я король, святой отец.  
— И благодаря этому груз грехов твоих тяжелее, не так ли? — Монах выдохнул и быстро заперебирал четки. — Не уподобляйся Христу. Он сам просил Господа пронести мимо него чашу, так не ищи же ее впереди Бога. Гордость — нужная вещь для правителя, но скатиться из нее в гордыню очень легко. Не ищи оправдания всему в королевском сане.  
— Я не перестану убивать, если на то будет необходимость. Вы сами отговариваете меня быть святым.  
Настоятель скорчил рожицу. У другого она бы выглядела странно, но на его сухоньком живом лице вышла как раз уместно.  
— Я не об этом. Молись как человек, не от имени королевства. Оставь это своим епископам. Если хочешь, я тоже помолюсь, — он еле уловимо улыбнулся. — Ты угоден прежде всего своей душой, а уж затем как защитник церкви. Хотя признаю, это многое для нас значит. Давай оставим эти разговоры. Уже за полночь, ты утомлен. Я уверен, твоя беседа со Всевышним получилась бы плодотворной и без моих наставлений, — он спрыгнул с ларя и чуть слышно охнул, — но я, как и все церковники, любитель помудрствовать.  
Карл почтительно поддержал его под локоть. Маленький настоятель передвигался медленно, хромая на правую ногу.  
— Я знаю, святой отец. Алкуин, мой учитель и глава школы, не оставляет меня напутствиями.  
— Тогда о тебе есть кому позаботиться, — в тон ему отозвался монах, — и мою назойливость можешь считать платой за ночлег.  
Карл тихо рассмеялся. У дверей он оглянулся на распятие. Иисус склонился еще ближе к свече.  
— Господь внемлет просьбам, — прошептал настоятель из-за его плеча.  
— Откуда это распятие?  
— Чудо, сын мой. Год назад у нас жил путник. Твоих лет, с седыми волосами. Он целые дни проводил, распростершись у алтаря, лежал на плитах. На следующее утро после его отъезда Христос склонил голову. — Настоятель на мгновение замолчал. — На прощание он попросил отслужить мессу за твое здравие, Карл.  
— За меня? — недоумевая, переспросил он. — Как его звали?  
— Он назвался Ганеном. Он хорошо говорил на латыни, хоть я и предложил перейти на язык франков. Пойдем.

 

Может быть, он недостаточно молился святой Агнессе и Христу прислушивающемуся. Дорога в Аахен стала для него настоящим испытанием. Молния, ударившая среди ночи перед вереницей всадников, свалила два дуба, как Ирминсул в обхвате, словно то были соломинки. Тропка, которую они с таким трудом нашли, оказалась отрезана. Они плутали в грязи под мокрыми ветками, хлеставшими по лицам и спинам. Ролло ругался, мешая родные слова с франкскими. Раны на его руке размокли, и он потрясал кистью, словно излохмаченной в клочья коричневой перчаткой. Эйнхард, предложивший ему кусок ткани, получил в ответ крепкое слово, но ткань Ролло взял. Карл мрачно наблюдал за солдатами, месившими болото, и думал, что им следовало бы остаться в Риме. Переждать эту весну, кольцом встать вокруг Адриана, ходить с кинжалом за пазухой, но утвердить его на престоле и не подвергать своих людей ненужным переходам. Господь словно не выпускал его из Вечного города.  
Уже во франкских землях его снова пытались убить. На полпути их перехватил гонец с письмом от Алкуина. Тот сообщал, что снова взбунтовались саксы, оставшиеся язычниками, и даже Видукинд не в силах их унять. Карл услал Ролло с отрядом на помощь, оставив при себе лишь Эйнхарда и дюжину воинов. За два дня до Аахена в лесу их ждала засада.  
Он убил пятерых или шестерых, ему некогда было считать. Эйнхард испуганно махал мечом рядом, но ранить мог скорее себя, чем нападавших. Полоснув кого-то по боку, Карл успел заметить, как Эйнхард не глядя запустил в противника чернильницей, и тот закричал, когда чернило попало в глаза. Карл тут же рванул Эйнхарда из седла и отшвырнул в сторону, спасая от удара сзади.  
Он понял, что пропустит удар, краем глаза увидев, как опускается меч ему на плечо. Но тут на него сверху упал еще один, как и все, в плаще с капюшоном, и они покатились по земле. Пальцы сжали его горло так крепко, что потемнело в глазах. Он пытался сбросить напавшего, но тот только сильнее сжимал пальцы, заставляя хрипеть, и Карл из последних сил, уже вслепую, толкнул вверх и в сторону и повалил его. Они прокатились несколько шагов куда-то в кусты, и он почти не пытался сопротивляться, но хватка на горле странно слабела. Он снова собрался и рванулся вверх, и противник отпустил его. Он успел ухватиться за плащ, но тот выскользнул из руки, и Карл заметил лишь седые волосы и зашелся в судорожном кашле.  
Его воины знали свое дело. Все остались целы — кто ценой рассеченной брови или окровавленной руки, но священник не понадобился бы никому. Эйнхард получил огромную лиловую шишку на лоб и потерял меч. Карл, все еще кашляя, забрался на коня. На горле надолго останется синяя цепочка следов, подумал он.  
Трупы осмотрели, один из оставшихся на поляне оказался жив, его допросили со всей строгостью, но тот ничего не знал — был наемным убийцей из испанской марки, который за пару монет продавал свое умение убивать кому угодно. Его привезли в Аахен, и там, корчась на дыбе, он просипел, что их собрал человек по имени Эно, скрывавший лицо под капюшоном и говоривший, как настоящий господин.  
Он не смог вспомнить, кому так досадил. Ха, у него скопилось вдоволь врагов, но одни, как римские патриции, предпочли бы яд, а другие скорее повели бы армию, чем нанимали всякий сброд. Карл приказал казнить того негодяя — быстро, без мучений, просто повесить. Все равно от него больше ничего не добиться.  
Он приказал следить за чужаками, прибывающими в город, не из страха, а чтобы быть начеку. Он не мог позволить себе умереть прямо сейчас, когда сыновья еще не приобрели опыт и не достигли правильного возраста, а в Риме Адриан отбивался от византийских приспешников. Он не мог так предать его и всех.  
Он хотел уберечься, но не сумел уберечь других. Через месяц Фаусту, старшую прислужницу его дочери Ротруды, нашли с перерезанным горлом в его постели. Он оставил ее спящей на рассвете, отправляясь в часовню, и Фауста ровно дышала, укрывшись меховой накидкой, и на щеках ее играл румянец. Через час ее нашли в луже крови.  
Он был в ярости. Еще никого не убивали так близко, в его дворце, в его собственной спальне. Он хорошо думал о Фаусте, ее тихий смех развлекал его по вечерам, и, принеси она ребенка, он наверняка признал бы его своим.  
Он попросил Алкуина отслужить мессу за упокой ее души. Фаусту похоронили в дворцовом саду, поставив на ее могиле камень с отметиной. А еще через два дня Ротруда обнаружила под покрывалом у себя в ларце восковую куклу с короной на голове и иглой в сердце. К игле прикрепили кусок ткани, на котором на исковерканной латыни написали одно-единственное слово: вожделение.

Эйнхард, призванный на совет, искоса рассмотрел фигурку и поспешно — слишком поспешно, как показалось Карлу, заявил:  
— Она хотела тебя приворожить, король.  
Карл, размашистыми шагами меривший зал вдоль стола, резко развернулся.  
— Не убить?  
Эйнхард поежился и ответил, глядя куда-то в пол:  
— Она была христианкой.  
Карл раздраженно махнул рукой и почти выбежал во двор замка.  
Эти два покушения подряд — а то и три, если считать того незадачливого убийцу в Риме, — приводили его в бешенство. Кто так исступленно пытался подобраться к нему? Зачем убивать Фаусту? Она доказала свою глупость после смерти этим приворотом.  
Он стоял, привалившись к стене, бездумно тарабаня пальцами по камню, до боли, и вдруг с ослепляющей ясностью вспомнил, как много лет назад мать, желая убедить его бросить низкорожденную Химильтруду ради женитьбы на принцессе Дезидерии, кричала, что служанка приворожила его, околдовала, забрала себе его сердце, когда он спал, и он иссохнет и потеряет силы — а то и жизнь, — если немедленно не отведет порчу, заключив Химильтруду в монастырь, где все бесовские привороты сойдут на нет. Карл тогда смеялся, хоть Химильтруда и очутилась в монастыре, как и предполагалось. Он не знал в своей жизни женщины более разумной и рассудочной, чем королева Берта Большеногая, и в такую чушь она не верила, даже если сама ее произносила. Суеверия в ней не было ни на грош, но она умела добиваться цели. И кто-то тоже пытается.  
Тогда, в Риме, кто-то из толпы схватил его за рукав, и Карл вовремя оглянулся. В схватке в лесу ему откровенно повезло. Но Фауста... она не заслуживала смерти, кому она помешала?  
Ролло прислал письмо из Саксонии. Кто-то из оставшихся в живых монахов монастыря, основанного на самой границе, записал нескладное донесение, и потрепанный огрызок пергамента доставил в столицу гонец, упавший с коня от усталости. Ролло сообщал, что по его прибытию дела в краях пошли, как он выразился, «веселее», и бунтовщики-язычники уже почти все замирены. Церковь и пару келий наспех отстроили и освятили, а он и левой рукой управляется с этими непокорными псами как надо. Карл хмыкнул, разбирая скоропись усердного монаха. Видно, правая рука у Ролло так и не зажила.  
Ролло писал еще, что останется на месте на несколько недель, пока все окончательно не успокоится, а затем неспешно двинется в столицу, оставив половину отряда.  
Карл усмехнулся, дочитав до конца. Правление входило в привычную колею — усмирение бунтовщиков, переходы войск, новые земли и новые законы. Но он найдет убийцу Фаусты.  
Он велел Эйнхарду и Ротруде исподтишка расспросить дворцовых слуг, а сам объявил, что убийцу — из города — нашли и казнили на месте. Он чувствовал, что все еще не закончилось, а у него появился враг, не останавливающийся ни перед чем.  
Он налегал на латынь и читал старые законы. Его могли убивать, но дороги нужно построить. Ротруда выбрала себе новую старшую прислужницу, Батильду, глуповатую и белокурую, до того жившую в услужении у сестры Гизелы в монастыре.  
Расспросы дали мало. Девочка с кухни вспомнила, как однажды видела Фаусту у стен дворца с каким-то мужчиной, похожим на Карла. Тот был чуть повыше и худее, но с такими же седоватыми волосами. Они о чем-то разговаривали, Фауста держала в руках седельную сумку.  
Из Саксонии привезли Ролло, с той же почерневшей рукой, распухшей вдвое. Теперь в ней он держал свечу и лежал в повозке с закрытыми глазами, облитый медом. Его отпели ночью, чтобы челядь не судачила о том, как его прокляли в Риме, уязвив руку, державшую меч. Двое его родичей, служивших в том же отряде, что-то шептали во время службы, держась за медные монеты на поясе, и Карл подозревал, что это были не молитвы. Они попросили разрешения отвезти тело Ролло домой и отправились в путь на следующий день.  
Подумав, он стал класть в изножье кровати меч. Кинжал уже много лет лежал в изголовье, резьба на рукоятке блестела от частых прикосновений, но теперь его казалось мало. И он послал письмо Видукинду — пресекать малейшие попытки к бунту.  
Ему донесли, что в городе завелся полуслепой юродивый, призывающий на голову короля кары небесные. Он вел странные речи, странные даже для безумца, говорил о жажде мести, преследующей Карла в дальних землях и на собственном ложе, пророчил будущие беды и называл короля узурпатором и предателем Божьих заповедей. Карл послал за юродивым доверенных людей, но их опередили: кто-то свернул ему шею и оставил лежать на ворохе грязной соломы под базарной лавкой. Шею ему сломали ловко и умело. Карл не сожалел о помешанном старике, но хотел узнать, откуда тот взял свои наветы. Но все, кого расспросили, не знали, откуда он появился. Женщина, продававшая на рынке кувшины, сказала, что у него был плащ с баварской вышивкой, так как сама была оттуда, но плаща не нашли.  
Ротруда, исполнявшая при дворе обязанности королевы, убедила его, что все спокойно. Его дочь славилась умением разгадывать людей и, будь что-то не так среди челяди, уже распознала бы и сообщила отцу.  
— Мое предназначение — охранять тебя в дворцовых покоях, — твердо заявила она однажды, — а не гнить в византийском гинекее, как ты хотел. Мы найдем убийцу Фаусты, сколько бы это ни заняло, она не только жертва убийцы, но и моя ошибка. Я никогда раньше не ошибалась. А ты король, ты не можешь умереть.  
Карл поцеловал ее в лоб и подарил корону матери — тонкий золотой ободок с крупными драгоценными камнями поверху. Он никуда не отпустит дочерей. Пусть выбирают спутников по сердцу, при дворе или в монастыре, здесь он всегда сможет приглядеть. Ротруда иногда засматривалась на Видукинда, но тот был достаточно благоразумен. Он бы выдал ее за Эйнхарда, но его скромный летописец наверняка пришел бы в ужас от такого предложения, а затем бы долго фыркал. Пусть все идет, как идет.  
Он разобрался с делами в Аахене и приказал готовить отборный отряд. Нельзя засиживаться, подданные должны видеть своего короля. А непокорные подданные никогда не должны о нем забывать.  
Он послал Видукинду с письмом книги для богослужений и десять мечей, выкованных в дворцовой кузнице, а вскоре после Рождества выехал и сам. Зима выдалась мягкой, даже на ночь ему в палатку не ставили жаровню, и Карл спал, завернувшись в старый меховой плащ. Он знал, что найдет своих врагов, или же они придут к нему сами. Он не сомневался, что это будет кто-то из старых врагов, потому что новые действовали бы не так искусно.  
Видукинд постарался на славу — к его приезду рядом с деревянным домом, заменявшим храм, начали строить настоящую каменную церковь. У себя в отряде он держал под защитой всех выживших монахов из трех сожженных монастырей.  
— Ты быстро продвигаешься, — заметил Карл, наблюдая, как саксы перетаскивают камни. Видукинд неопределенно пожал плечами.  
— У саксов никогда не было постоянных жилищ, но если мы хотим жить в мире, без этого не обойтись. И монахам будет спокойнее иметь под боком вооруженных лучников.  
— Тебя не пытались убить за это время?  
Видукинд усмехнулся в усы.  
— О чем ты, король? Тысячи раз. Я бы мог погибнуть в каждой битве, я не прячусь за спинами своих воинов.  
— Речь не о том. — Карл помолчал, разглядывая реку, и неохотно выдавил: — Не в битве, а за столом, или ночью?  
Видукинд недоуменно покачал головой.  
— Я не знаю таких безумцев. Они не осмелятся.  
— Тогда тебе повезло. — И Карл резко оборвал разговор.  
Он рассказал ему вечером, за кубком вина в палатке. Герцог слушал, перебирая пальцами, и морщился.  
— Не нравится мне это, — сказал он, когда Карл умолк. — Грязно.  
Карл усмехнулся.  
— Не грязнее римских склок. Но ты прав. Я бы предпочел посмотреть в глаза тому, кто хочет меня убить, чем искать и выслеживать.  
— И ничего, что указало бы тебе, кто за этим стоит? И почему ты уверен, что это один и тот же человек?  
Он отмахнулся.  
— Я не уверен. Я чувствую, и это все. Да, я не уверен в том, что произошло в Риме. Но меня схватили за рукав.  
— Чем это важно?  
Он попытался выразить это в словах, но лишь раздраженно стукнул костяшками пальцев по столу.  
— Не знаю! Эти покушение... их словно не доводят до конца. Понимаешь, Видукинд? Не то чтобы во мне было мало веры и я не благодарил Господа за спасение, но я ускользаю от гибели за миг до последнего удара. И это тревожит меня больше всего.  
Они оставили этот бесполезный разговор. Видукинду не следовало расшатывать веру, которую тот лишь недавно обрел, камни в ее основании еще не скреплены.  
Карл пытался выбросить глупые раздумья из головы, но... Он решил хотя бы не давать им ходу. Не то время.  
Они предприняли несколько вылазок из лагеря, следуя сведениям, полученным от крестьян. Улов был мал — они разгромили одну банду, потеряли в стычке с другой пять человек и столько же захватили в плен вместе с мешком, набитым медной и серебряной утварью из старой церкви. Пленников Карл повесил, и их тела на виселицах болтались возле дороги с неделю, пока воронье не расклевало их на совсем непотребные куски. Только после этого их похоронили, чтобы избежать заразы. Утварь Карл отдал монахам и приказал отслужить праздничную мессу в следующее воскресенье. Стены церкви приобрели очертания, и Карл собирался возвратиться в Аахен. Свое дело — устрашить и поддержать власть Видукинда — он выполнил.  
— Ты останешься здесь или поедешь со мной? — спросил он герцога накануне отъезда.  
Видукинд погладил рыжеватую бороду и пожал плечами.  
— Ты хочешь собрать на празднование победы всех герцогов во дворце?  
— Королю подобает показывать свое могущество.  
— А ты не скрываешь, чего хочешь, за пустыми словами.  
— Потому что я покажу свое могущество не только народу и покоренным племенам, но и Богу, — ответил Карл. — Покажу, каких высот он дал мне достичь своей верой.  
Видукинд еле заметно улыбнулся.  
— Знаешь, Бог тоже достиг многого через тебя. Я тому живое доказательство.  
— А ты загордился, сакс, — в тон ему сказал Карл, и они расстались, довольные друг другом. Празднество будет славным, если чье-то желание увидеть его мертвым не исполнится.  
Что-то в этом беспокоило Карла, какая-то мелочь, которую он не замечал. Всю дорогу в Аахен в голове вертелась эта некстати составленная фраза, которая казалась до странности правильной и верной. Словно он ухватился за суть, но Бог не хотел открывать ее слишком быстро.  
Он так измучился этой мыслью, что во дворце, только спешившись и поцеловав Ротруду в висок, сразу спросил ее:  
— Желание увидеть меня мертвым — откуда я могу знать эту фразу?  
Дочь погладила его по рукаву и спокойно ответила, будто такой внезапный вопрос был в порядке вещей:  
— Нужно подумать. Тебе приходит много донесений, ты разговариваешь со многими учеными людьми, тебе читают много книг. Я прикажу подать умыться и принесу вина, и мы вспомним.  
— Позови еще Эйнхарда, — сказал Карл, и Ротруда кивнула.  
Он наскоро вымылся, набросил чистую рубаху, в спешке чуть не надев ее наизнанку, и поспешил в комнату, где обычно читал донесения и принимал гонцов. Эйнхард уже ждал, барабаня пальцами по чернильнице от нетерпения. Ротруда неспешно разбавила вино водой и подала ему кубок.  
— Откуда я могу знать эту фразу?  
— А почему тебя это беспокоит, король? — поинтересовался Эйнхард. — Тебя снова пытались убить?  
— Нет, только в бою. Но я не могу отделаться от мысли, что знаю, кто покушался на меня все это время, но не могу это выразить. Это кто-то очень знакомый.  
— Кто-то, произнесший эту фразу?  
— Или написавший ее? — добавила Ротруда.  
Карл махнул рукой.  
— Или я вычитал ее в какой-то книге, или мне ее прочитали, и что-то совпало. Откуда мне помнить?  
Эйнхард скорчил гримасу.  
— Книги? Если книги, то по-гречески или на латыни, — забормотал он, снова забарабанив пальцами по чернильнице. Ротруда остановила его руку. — По-гречески тебе читали мало, значит, латынь. Желание видеть мертвым... Это точно не из Писания. Это...  
— Desiderium, — медленно сказала Ротруда, и Эйнхард поднял на нее глаза. — Как твоя первая жена и ее отец.  
— На кукле было написано Desideri. Исковерканная латынь, — сказал он. — А если эта кукла не приворот, а месть?  
— Дезидерии? — спросил Карл. — Что за глупость! Через двадцать лет? Я даже не знаю, жива ли она в своем монастыре. И как?  
Но Эйнхард уже замотал головой, обращаясь к Ротруде.  
— Тот нищий богохульник был из Баварии! Герцог Тассилон, которого ты сверг, разве не может он стоять за убийствами? И его жена — сестра Дезидерии.  
— Лиутперга ненавидела тебя за то, что ты отверг Дезидерию, ты сам говорил мне, отец.  
Карл не мог согласиться.  
— Тассилон всегда был слаб, он только интриговал, но убить сам не помышлял даже когда был герцогом.  
— Он нарушил вассальную клятву.  
— И Лиутперга стояла за этим.  
— В Баварии не было восстаний.  
— А где сейчас Тассилон? — спросила Ротруда. — Фаусту видели с мужчиной.  
— Он похож, — подтвердил Эйнхард. — Может быть. Разве не может Лиутперга снова настроить его?  
— Бавария может и не бунтовать, но это не мирный край. Вспомни, сколько писем заговорщиков мы перехватывали в первые годы. Там всегда будут недовольные, и кто-то мог пробраться к Тассилону.  
Он почувствовал, что задыхается. Двадцать лет он не думал о Дезидерии, а теперь ее заплаканное лицо вставало перед глазами, и та ненависть, с которой Лиутперга выкрикивала проклятия, когда ее увозили в монастырь, снова захлестнула его с головой.  
Ротруда подошла к нему вплотную, положила руку на плечо.  
— Отец. Мы не знаем, так ли это, — сказала она, заглянув ему в лицо. — Мы только предполагаем. Но Бавария — это серьезно.  
Он опомнился и заставил себя кивнуть.  
— Да. Прикажи, пусть в Корби немедленно пошлют гонца. Выберите рыцаря, который знал Тассилона.  
— Одон из Бертье, — подсказал Эйнхард.  
— Пусть едет Одон. Он знал и Лиутпергу, пусть проверит, как живется и ей. Расспросить монахов, присматривающих за ними. Когда нам присылали последнее донесение?  
— В том марте.  
— Давно. С кем они виделись, с кем разговаривали. Не было ли писем.  
— Лиутперга умеет писать.  
— Да.  
— Послать в монастырь к Дезидерии? — спросила Ротруда. — В Брешию путь далекий, но нужно знать.  
— И туда тоже. Ты права, — ответил он дочери. — Если мы не знаем, то должны проверить даже самые странные предположения. Мы не можем жить с мечом над головой.

Он думал над разговором всю ночь, и догадки казались ему все глупее. Две женщины и один мужчина, заточенные в монастырях далеко друг от друга, одна — более двадцати лет, вторая и Тассилон — почти десять, что они могли? Как они могли дотянуться до Рима, навести на него убийц из испанской марки, пролить кровь у него во дворце? Или он пропустил заговор среди баварцев, и его убийство было первым шагом к восстановлению Тассилона на герцогском престоле? Или они смотрели дальше, на его королевский престол? Но такой заговор отдавал безумием. Хотя разве Лиутперга была не безумна, осыпая его проклятиями, которых постыдились бы даже язычники?  
Он решил выбросить из головы эти мысли, пока не возвратятся гонцы. Все совершенные покушения срывались, и он был готов к следующим. Дороги все так же надо было строить, он не имел права отвлекаться. Пусть Ротруда надзирает за челядью, а рыцари больше не пропустят никого во дворец. Он дальше будет искать злоумышленников, но не в ущерб королевству и папе.  
Он продиктовал длинное письмо Адриану, где рассказал о покушениях среди прочего, но больше о нападениях на монахов в Саксонии, попросил его окружить себя охраной и сообщить ему, если понадобится помощь. И снова окунулся в обыденные дела королевства.  
Первым прибыл Одон.  
— Король, — сказал он, прерывисто дыша от долгой скачки, — Тассилон в монастыре, но Лиутперга сбежала.  
— Когда? — спросил Карл, не веря своим ушам.  
— Месяц назад. Монахини сказали мне, что она почти помешалась, порой разговаривала ясно и писала письма, а порой бушевала в келье и кричала что-то о мести. Ее не держали взаперти, и однажды она не пришла на утреннюю мессу. Никто не знает, как она сбежала, но говорят, под стенами монастыря несколько дней подряд видели мужчину с седыми волосами.

Он распорядился послать рыцарей в Баварию, разыскивать ее повсюду. Подумав, он решил, что Лиутперга попробует добраться к сестре, раз Тассилон остался в монастыре. Бывший герцог, по словам Одона, все дни проводил в келье и был погружен в молитвы. Неизвестно, было ли это притворством или искренним благочестием, но Карл приказал Эйнхарду составить текст повторного отречения. Если потребуется, он снова соберет синод и заставит Тассилона подтвердить свой отказ от герцогства, чтобы выбить у Лиутперги почву из-под ног.  
Видукинд прибыл, как обещал, и Карл едва сдерживал за ужином улыбку. Ротруда не могла не расспросить Видукинда о том, как ему живется в Саксонии и каким в обхвате был Ирминсул. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что дочь не слишком истерзает герцога. Эйнхард сидел рядом и по привычке все записывал.  
— Пусть живущие после нас знают, как все было, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он после и пожал плечами. — Твои хроники должны быть полными.  
— Тогда я возьму тебя на охоту, — ответил Карл и расхохотался, когда Эйнхард подпрыгнул от испуга.

Он выехал на охоту, когда выпал свежий снег, вместе с Видукиндом и челядью. Снег хрустел под копытами лошадей, морозный воздух заставлял вдыхать глубоко, и лишние мысли сами улетучивались. Покушения и их пока незадачливый устроитель казались Карлу только очередными испытанием на своем пути. Его пытались убить, но пронесли чашу. Он решил больше не думать об этом, пока не найдут Лиутпергу или снова не нападут.  
Он отстал от охотничьей партии и спешился на небольшой поляне. Ему не хотелось убивать сегодня даже животных. Карл медленно брел по лесу, придерживая лошадь за уздцы, и вертел головой, рассматривая высокие деревья, на ветвях которых лежал белейший снег. Изредка птица вспархивала с ветки, и снег хлопьями падал на землю. Сегодня после охоты он пойдет в церковь помолиться наедине — за то, что не допустил, и за эту красоту мира.  
Он отпустил лошадь и прислонился спиной к большому дубу. Он не знал, сколько простоял в полной тишине, пока откуда-то сзади до него не донеслось тяжелое дыхание.  
Он бесшумно вынул кинжал из ножен. Медленно повернулся вправо — и нож просвистел в волоске от уха, а на него набросилась ведьма, целясь когтями в глаза.  
Карл с силой отшвырнул ее, и ведьма должна была упасть на снег, но ее подхватил человек с седыми волосами, и Лиутперга затихла в его руках.  
— Здравствуй, король, — сказал Ганелон.  
Лиутперга зарычала, услышав титул, но Ганелон крепко держал ее.  
Карл смотрел на бывшего друга, снова спасшего ему жизнь. Или хотевшего его убить.  
— Ты помнишь, что я сказал тебе в последний раз?  
Ганелон кивнул.  
— Помню, король.  
Он собирался добавить что-то еще, но вблизи послышался звук рога. К ним подъезжали челядники.  
Карл сделал шаг и двумя пальцами поднял Лиутперге подбородок. В ее мутных глазах не отражалось ничего. Нечесаные волосы рассыпались по ее плечам, и Карл некстати подумал, что они — все трое — уже седые.

Ротруда побледнела, когда Ганелона, со связанными за спиной руками, провели по двору. Карл молча кивнул ей и показал на Лиутпергу, и страх на лице дочери сменился изумлением.  
— Я могла бы быть ее племянницей, — сказала Ротруда, и Карл не нашел в себе сил удивиться.  
— И хорошо, что не стала, — ответил он. — Она безумна.  
— Я попрошу тетю Гизелу приютить ее в аббатстве. За ней будут ухаживать и наблюдать.  
— Хорошо. Напиши ей письмо, пусть приготовят все, что нужно. И отправь Лиутпергу поскорее.  
— Мне сопровождать ее?  
— Нет. Ты нужна мне здесь.  
— А он... — начала Ротруда, но Карл остановил ее.  
— Это давнее дело, — тихо сказал он. — Только между нами.

Он долго не решался призвать Ганелона. Много лет назад он пообещал, что следующая их встреча станет для Ганелона последней, и верил, что тот внял предупреждению и уехал из его королевства. Карл иногда думал, где он мог бы быть — в Иерусалиме, замаливая грехи, или среди диких племен, подчинив их себе? Ганелон был способен на великий подвиг, равно как и на великое предательство, и Карл до сих пор думал, а что же именно он совершил тогда, во время неудавшегося переворота с Пиппином. Ответа так и не было.

Он приказал привести его уже вечером. На столе горели две свечи, но их не хватало, чтобы осветить большую комнату. Ганелон остановился в дверях, и в неверном свете на миг он показался Карлу таким же юным хитроумным мальчишкой, как тридцать лет тому назад. Но он медленно двинулся к столу, и наваждение рассеялось.  
— Ты боишься смотреть на меня при свете дня, король? — прозвучал слегка насмешливый голос.  
— А ты не боишься больше никогда не увидеть света дня?  
Ганелон пожал плечами.  
— Я знал, на что шел, король. Я помню твое предупреждение.  
— Ты хотел убить меня?  
Он усмехнулся.  
— Ты правильно делаешь, что задаешь вопрос, а не утверждаешь. Нет, не хотел.  
— Что тогда?  
— Как обычно, король. Как в прошлый раз.  
— В прошлый раз ты говорил, что оберегал мой трон, посадив на него моего незаконнорожденного сына.  
— И в этот раз я оберегаю твой трон. Даже если для этого мне приходится служить твоим врагам.  
Карл рассмеялся, желая вызвать его на откровенность.  
— Лиутперга — помешанная старуха, разве может она быть моим врагом?  
— Даже если Господь полностью лишил ее разума, для многих в Баварии она все еще законная герцогиня и может стать знаменем мятежа.  
— А Тассилон?  
— Герцог? — пренебрежительно спросил Ганелон. — Карл, ты помнишь, как его уличили в измене? Он не смог даже достойно признать поражение. Он слаб и всегда был слаб. Нет, его жена всегда стояла за ним. И ее ненависть к тебе безгранична.  
— Она ненавидит меня за сестру.  
— И за нее тоже. И за отца-короля, которого ты свергнул с ломбардского трона. Тебя есть за что ненавидеть, король, и этим воспользовались.  
— Как ты узнал о заговоре?  
Ганелон пожал плечами.  
— Неважно. Но я успел предложить свою службу Лиутперге, пока в ней теплился разум.  
— И стоял за всеми покушениями?  
— Я отмолил свое участие в них.  
— Так это ты был там, в монастыре? А ты знаешь о чуде, случившимся с распятием?  
Ганелон криво улыбнулся.  
— Значит, я правильно выбрал путь.  
— Какой путь? — Он сам не заметил, как закричал. — Убивать меня, предавать, льстить, ждать помилования?  
Глаза Ганелона потемнели, и он сделал шаг вперед. Теперь они стояли почти вплотную.  
— Карл, — сказал он после долгого молчания. Голос его звучал горько и еле слышно. — Ты когда-то называл меня своим другом, неужели ты не понял? Мы с тобой — створки одной раковины, король. Господь выбрал тебя править миром. А меня — делать то, что ты не можешь, будучи королем. Ты не можешь предавать и изворачиваться, но тень твоя может. И я стал этой тенью, пусть сначала и не по своей воле.  
— А если я прикажу казнить тебя, Ганелон?  
— А что это изменит? Ты станешь больше мне верить? Или покушений станет меньше?  
Карл долго вглядывался в лицо старого друга, ставшего врагом и защитником, и видел в нем себя: юного беззаботного принца, молодого неопытного короля, поседевшего и уставшего человека. Ганелон знал их всех.  
— Я простил тебя тогда, — сказал он. — Подарил поцелуем мира, освободил тебя. Почему ты не ушел?  
Ганелон усмехнулся, и глаза его потеплели.  
— Потому что не в твоей власти освободить меня. Так захотел Господь, и твое прощение еще сильнее связывает нас. Казни меня — и ничего не изменится, о тебе уже слагают легенды, и я в них давно мертвый предатель. Освободи меня — и я снова стану следовать за тобой, участвовать в заговорах против тебя и отводить занесенный над тобой кинжал. Ничего не изменится. Может быть, ты больше никогда меня не увидишь, но я останусь твоей тенью.  
В свете свечей лицо его вновь на миг стало невозможно юным, и Карл отвернулся, чтобы не выдать себя. Время легенд и дружбы прошло.

— Отец? — Ротруда заглянула к нему много позже. Она остановилась в дверях, не решаясь зайти, и Карл сказал:  
— Что такое?  
— А Ганелон?..  
— Его уже нет, — коротко ответил он, и Ротруда не стала спрашивать дальше.  
— Отец, — сказала она. — Прибыл гонец из Брешии. Дезидерия умерла.  
— Когда? — спросил Карл, подозревая ответ.  
— Перед твоим походом в Рим.  
Он кивнул и поднялся.  
— Пойдем, — сказал он и поцеловал дочь в висок. — Герцоги меня ждут.


End file.
